Tricks of the Trade
Tricks of the Trade is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Bronx district of New York City. Plot After learning about the Revolution's plans on recruitment at the university's open day, Chief Law ordered Samara and the player to head to the university and find out the ones behind it. On the rainy day, Samara and the player took a shortcut through the football field to the university only for the player to discover a body tied to the goalposts. They then identified the body to be Aquinas High School principal Bella Sharp, who had been brutally disembowelled per Asher before she was tied to the football goalposts. They then found clues to suspect university headmistress Crystal Bright, horror film student Malcolm Jones, delinquent student Nate Kane and gothic student Anastasia Fawkes in the murder. Soon after, they were informed by Victoria that news reporter Rex Mullins was broadcasting the open day and the murder. They then headed to the front of the university and stopped the broadcast, eventually interrogating Rex about the murder before adding him to the suspect roster. They then investigated the university grounds and interrogated university student Grace West in the murder. They then discovered Anastasia had gotten in trouble due to her gothic interests, Crystal and the victim competed to be the better scholar and that Nate had defaced the victim's car. Soon after, they saw another news broadcast that showed a message from the Revolution, saying that they were going to take over the university. Anastasia then called, telling them that the university was under lockdown mode and that they couldn't get out. The detectives then were forced to investigate the school grounds and interrogate Grace and Malcolm through video call about their thoughts on Bella. They also interrogated Rex at the news station before Rhys told them that he was working on hacking into the system to allow them into the university before Samara and the player found enough evidence to uncover Malcolm Jones guilty of the murder. Rhys then revealed that he was able to successfully hack into the university lockdown mainframe and unlock the university doors. Samara and the player then headed inside and found Malcolm in the university's canteen examining his film's footage. Samara then started to accuse Malcolm of the murder, leading the film student to deny the accusations against him. He then cracked after Samara asked him about the Revolution, which led him to confess that he had started the recruitment for the Revolution as he believed that today's government was old and becoming corrupt, and that it was time for the new generations to take over for the betterment of New York City. He then told them that the recruitment was only the first stage for the Revolution's rise and that nothing would stop them from reaching their end goal. He then said that he, the students of the university and the high schools and the police were only pawns in the Revolution's plans before he then broke out in a run. Samara and the player then gave chase, eventually finding Malcolm in the film theory set. He then said that it was going to be a new change for the Revolution as he laughed before a net was dropped onto Malcolm, revealing that Anastasia was the one who set up the trap. She then confessed that Rhys told her about the situation and she was sure that Malcolm would've fled to the film theory set, prompting her to set up the trap. They then handcuffed Malcolm for his crimes and took him to trial. At trial, Judge José González then sentenced the university student to fifty years in prison for the brutal murder and supporting a criminal organization. Afterwards, Samara told the player they would need to uncover Malcolm's motive and restore peace to Bronx. The player and Samara then headed to the university amphitheatre where they recovered a burner phone that belonged to Malcolm. They then unlocked the phone and sent it to Rhys, who confirmed that there was texts between Malcolm and Bella, talking about money. They then headed to the local prison where they questioned Malcolm about the money he discussed with the principal and Malcolm confessed that he used some funding to bribe Bella into ignoring the "recruitment" that was occurring at her high school so the university student could recruit younger students in the high school. However that day, Bella had asked for more money, which Malcolm denied. When she threatened telling the police, Malcolm then murdered Bella, putting her body for all to see to prove that the Revolution was not a force to be reckoned with. Samara and the player then left to investigate further into the Revolution, soon finding Bella's purse on the football field. They then inspected Bella's purse, soon finding a map of New York City with the borough of Queens circled on the map. Kayden then told them back at the station that he was able to put together a therapy program for the students, which Kayden and the player informed Crystal about. After all the events, Chief Law then told the player that after the events of Bronx, he had decided to recruit Anastasia as a police informant. They then searched for Anastasia in the university grounds before offering her the role, which the gothic student gladly accepted. Soon after, Chief Law then told the team that with Anastasia's new role in the team and the mayor's approval in their transfer to Queens in order to investigate, they would head there soon. Soon after, Anastasia came rushing into the station and told Chief Law and the player that the Revolution had left a single message on their social media, saying "Stage Two", before Victoria confirmed that there was ongoing riots in the borough of Queens, prompting Chief Law to confirm that they would be heading to Queens right away to investigate the riots. Summary Victim *'Bella Sharp' (found tied to a goalpost, brutally disembowelled) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Malcolm Jones' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect takes vitamin C supplements *The suspect eats frozen yogurt Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect takes vitamin C supplements *The suspect eats frozen yogurt Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect takes vitamin C supplements *The suspect eats frozen yogurt Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect takes vitamin C supplements *The suspect eats frozen yogurt Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect takes vitamin C supplements *The suspect eats frozen yogurt Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect takes vitamin C supplements *The suspect eats frozen yogurt Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats frozen yogurt. *The killer takes vitamin C supplements. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer wears an university badge. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Football Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Muddy Handkerchief; New Suspect: Crystal Bright) *Question Crystal about the murder on the football field. (New Crime Scene: University Amphitheater) *Investigate University Amphitheater. (Clues: Wallet, Torn Pieces; New Suspect: Anastasia Fawkes) *Examine Wallet. (Result: University ID Card; New Suspect: Malcolm Jones) *Question Malcolm about the murder. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Vest Restored; New Suspect: Nate Kane) *Question Nate Kane about his school's principal's murder. *Ask Anastasia if she was aware of the murder. *Examine Muddy Handkerchief. (Result: Orange Powder) *Analyze Orange Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes vitamin C supplements) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats frozen yogurt) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Rex about his news broadcast. (Attribute: Rex takes vitamin C supplements; New Crime Scene: University Grounds) *Investigate University Grounds. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Trash Bin) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Grace West) *Ask Grace about her graduation at Bella's school. (Attribute: Grace takes vitamin C supplements and eats frozen yogurt) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Bella's Tie) *Analyze Bella's Tie. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer; New Crime Scene: Open Day Stalls) *Investigate Open Day Stalls. (Clues: Spray Can, Smashed Metal, Tote Bag) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Bella's Doll) *Ask Anastasia about her doll of Bella. (Attribute: Anastasia drinks beer, takes vitamin C supplements and eats frozen yogurt) *Examine Smashed Metal. (Result: Defaced Trophy) *Ask Crystal about her defaced trophy. (Attribute: Crystal takes vitamin C supplements, drinks beer and eats frozen yogurt) *Examine Spray Can. (Result: Message on Can) *Analyze Spray Can. (09:00:00) *Ask Nate about the spray can. (Attribute: Nate drinks beer, takes vitamin C supplements and eats frozen yogurt) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate University Statue. (Clues: Mobile Phone, Broken Tape, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Failed Application) *Ask Grace about the victim pushing her back a year. (Attribute: Grace drinks beer) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Meme about Bella) *Ask Malcolm about putting Bella as a slasher meme. (Attribute: Malcolm eats frozen yogurt, takes vitamin C supplements and drinks beer) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: Tape Restored) *Analyze Tape. (09:00:00) *Question Rex about criticizing Bella. (Attribute: Rex drinks beer and eats frozen yogurt) *Investigate Football Bleachers. (Clues: Spool of Rope, Box of Equipment) *Examine Spool of Rope. (Result: Colorful Fuzz) *Analyze Colorful Fuzz. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an university badge) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Bloody Scalpel) *Analyze Scalpel. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Scalpel; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Theorem (6/6). (No stars) The Revolution Theorem (6/6) *Question Anastasia about Malcolm's reason for murder. *Investigate University Amphitheater. (Clue: Malcolm's Burner Phone) *Examine Malcolm's Burner Phone. (Result: Burner Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Burner Phone. (09:00:00) *Question Malcolm about bribing Bella to let him recruit students. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Bella's Purse) *Examine Bella's Purse. (Result: Strange Map) *Examine Strange Map. (Result: Map Revealed) *Inform Crystal Bright of the schemes in Bronx. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Chief Law had in mind. *Investigate University Grounds. (Clue: Anastasia's Choker) *Offer the role of police informant to Anastasia. (Reward: NYCPD Police Jacket) *Talk to Chief Law in the aftermath of the Bronx recruitment scheme. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Bronx (TBB)